Fate: Holy Genesis OC Sheet
by Reine Sevia
Summary: Who doesn't love people killing each other with not servants but, with mythological weapons to achieve the Holy Grail? Welcome to the New Holy Grail War, where people summon weapons called Genesis to meet the requirements to obtain the all powerful grail! Are you worthy to summon the weapon you choose? OC Sheet, I need OC's so come on in and become a master for the ultimate war!


Fate/Holy Genesis OC Sheet

* * *

So I need OC's for my upcoming story since... pretty much I'm low on characters and I don't have time for writing them for back stories and everything. So, I will give you an example of what you should put and whatever character you put will have a role in the story, no questions. So only one character per author! I will post some of my OC's and you give claim to them since, I rather have one OC instead of having like 5 or more. This was my original story with the same concept, but I could never find what these people were fighting for. "Your inner world shall be come your reality." Fighting for their inner world to become reality but no one knows their inner world so hence no one knows if its evil or not. Probably when I write this in the Fate Universe I can probably change some things and make it my own. I need many people! There aren't 7 masters... there are many many more! Enough of that!

* * *

Example:

Name: Akoto Summiya (AKA Siege)

Nickname(optional): Genesis Killer.

Gender: Male

Weapon(s): Excalibur, Gandiva, Gungnir, Keris Mpu Gandering

Weapon Power: Excalibur: Dispels all of a weapon's abilities if it hits the weapon. Gandiva: One arrow fired, ten arrows come from it. Gungnir: Wind, also has prescribed runes that can be used in combat. Keris Mpu Gandering: Dark Energy and fast execution swings that are capable of one killing person with just a swing.

Attire(includes hair and accessories if they have some): He wears white jacket with a black t-shirt underneath. He wears black pants and white sneakers to match is upper attire. He has white hair and pale skin. Also has cold blue eyes. When he fights, he wears a mask with one eye hole on it as well as red markings and symbols on the mask.

Symbol(every master needs a symbol to determine who they are. The symbol goes on either your right or left hand.): A spiked ball with a octagon in the middle of it on his right hand.

Backstory: Born and raised in a nice family, but his parents ended up dying while his sister got sick. For years he has taken care of her every need. After being chosen to fight in the New Holy Grail War, His wish to win the Holy Grail and make his sister better again.

Personality: He is very friendly and kind. He cares about people. Due to his weapon, Keris mpu Gandering, darkness clouds his mind. He is driven to blood thirsty and violence to achieve what he wants. Hence why he wears a mask, he dawns on a new dark personality. His true personality comes out, only when his weapon is summoned.

Role: Villain

* * *

Now its your turn:

Name:

Nickname(optional):

Gender:

Weapon(s):

Weapon Description (ik I didn't put this above but, you get the picture.):

Weapon Power:

Attire(includes hair and accessories if they have some):

Symbol(every master needs a symbol to determine who they are. The symbol goes on either your right or left hand.):

Backstory:

Personality:

Role:

* * *

Weapon Choices:(I shall give you a list and you pick your favorite. I only want at least 3 people with more than one weapon since its kinda inhuman to wield more than one mythological weapon due to the strain on the body. (Kinda like Imperial Arms) Remember to do your research on the weapon so you know what it is! Max Weapons someone can have is 5 but, towards the end of the story. Whoever

 **Cronus' scythe (Give it a name if you want) (Taken)  
**

 **Varunastra:**

 **Mystic Code: Alpha (sword) This is an original weapon so make whatever you want. (Its more of a futuristic type of weapon)**

 **Mystic Code: Beta (bow) Same as above**

 **Mystic Code: Epsilon (gun) Same as the first. (Taken)  
**

 **Kris Setan Kober:**

 **Caladbolg:**

 **Caledfwlch:**

 **Arondight: Taken  
**

 **Clarent:**

 **Secace:**

 **Galatine:**

 **Gram:**

 **Durendal:**

 **Ascalone:**

 **Gae Buide: (Taken)  
**

 **Gae Derg:  
**

 **Gae Bolg:**

 **ETC: (Research or make a weapon these are just options)**


End file.
